


Us in the Crowd

by curiousdelights



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think lolol, Oneshot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousdelights/pseuds/curiousdelights
Summary: Prompt: "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." | A friend of mine on Tumblr sent me this prompt for practice and I appreciated it so I tried my best with this ficlet. Jumin/Reader. Fluff-ish.





	Us in the Crowd

You never were one for fancy dates at high-class restaurants, but you did at least imagine it happening to you a few times in your future on a few special occasions such as anniversaries and milestone birthdays. However, based on your current situation, it seems your husband is making it a habit to treat you to such establishments as much as he could, simply to spoil you.

Jumin was sweet in his own way that you and a few others understood completely. However, growing up in quite a different situation from him made you a little overwhelmed at such luxuries. Even his gifts of jewelry could be too much that you ultimately begged him to slow down with the presents, especially ones that were priced at costs you’d only hope to see in your lifetime. He was reluctant to comply but he did only because you were adamant about it. You teased him at how legitimately conflicted he was at the decision.

That was only the tip of the iceberg, however. Barely a few months had passed since you and Jumin tied the knot but media attention still hovered over the two of you like a hawk, waiting for something—  _anything_ — to happen just to make a frenzy on the television and the internet. You understood Jumin was famous. Of course he is. He is  _the_  Jumin Han, but you wouldn’t allow yourself to recognize him like that. He didn’t like that you of all people would place him too high, either. On the contrary, he’d rather do it to you. You remembered how he told you to put yourself above everyone else, and then him. Of course, that will always be easier said than done. You were actually trying to lie low amidst the spotlight that followed you ever since Jumin introduced you proudly as the woman who took his heart. It’s not that you were ashamed— _heavens, no!_  But the attention was unnerving at times that it gave you another reason to admire Jumin on how he’s able to handle it all.

It took you another careful intake of the red wine to spare you from even more thoughts. The night was in full bloom and Jumin had invited you earlier to dinner to one of his favorite restaurants. He wouldn’t settle for anything less than extraordinary so even you yourself were decked out in an elegant dress, one that you both agreed on. You liked simple and chic designs. Jumin surprisingly preferred those with details on them, some with either intricate embroidery or shimmering beadwork, the latter he’d say with a comment about how it suits the shine in your eyes.

Classic Jumin.

Regardless, you two met halfway on a decision for the dress while he showered you with compliments, satisfied simply with the reddening of your cheeks at his words.

He had excused himself momentarily from you in the middle of dinner to take an important call. It was then that the aforementioned thoughts made their way into your mind. It actually wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t noticed eyes darting towards your table. Curious— _no_ , not curious. Rather, they were nosy eyes, keeping tabs on you and Jumin and your every move. It was fairly obvious that a part of these people were also in the upper tier of society: big names, big titles, big money… you name it. You were sure you even saw a couple of them on television, too, maybe once or twice when you actually paid attention. Most of the passing glances were ultimately harmless and some of them were content with one look just to clarify who they were seeing seated with the Director of C&R. You were an unknown face in their little world after all and somehow they felt like they had to know everything that went on.

That was okay. That was passable, you thought.

Finally, Jumin offered you an apologetic smile as he put his phone down. You smiled back at him in response, crinkling your nose in the funny way he liked.

“I apologize for taking so long, love.” He said. “It was the head of the textile company from abroad. I couldn’t refuse the call.”

A chuckle escaped your throat. “Silly. You know I don’t mind. Did everything work out?”

“Yes, they did. It seems the company’s expanding again. I’ll be making a deal soon.”

“Congratulations!” You lifted your wine glass for a toast and he did so as well, but not before having a comment about the whole thing.

“The deal hasn’t been made yet so a congratulations is too early, but I will accept it because it’s you.”

“Just take it,” you said. “You deserve a good praise, too, Jumin. You’ve been working so hard after all.”

He lifted his brow, his grin teasing. “You’re spoiling me with your words.”

“Well you’re spoiling me in every other way. I think you’re being too sweet.”

“Of course. It’s not a word I could associate myself with usually but it’s not too bad. And speaking of sweets,” Jumin looked up and motioned towards one of the waiters, simply giving a nod of his head as a signal. “I think it calls for dessert. I ordered something you might like.”

“And what would that be?”

“I noticed you found a fondness for the sweet wines I’ve kept back home and you also seem to like ice cream. I remembered this restaurant houses a famed Malbec wine ice cream, served with a slice of dark chocolate cake. I’ve had it once. I’ll expect a pleased expression on your face after taking a bite.”

You had to chuckle at him. He knew how to speak now with less of a commanding tone but more in a playful manner. “You know me all too well. I’ll trust your choice.”

The conversation between you two would have still gone smoothly had it not been for the sound of a camera click. It startled you, almost stopping all your movement. You looked towards where it came from— your right— and then you immediately turned back to your husband, unsure at this point what else emotion your face displayed, apart from nervousness.

“They’re still watching us.”

He noticed your voice grew smaller by the word and his face displayed full concern. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No, just…” You didn’t really know how to end that sentence at first but managed to say more to explain to him a little bit of how you were feeling. “I was hoping we could somehow have at least one evening to ourselves.”

He nodded, and to your surprise, Jumin himself stood up and walked over to the other table where the man with the camera was seated. He huddled himself over, as if trying to act casual when he saw the young Director striding towards him. You barely even had time to stop Jumin and in some way, you were just also too curious to see what he’d do.

You could hear Jumin speak over the man. He had his arms crossed and you knew him to be more serious with that gesture. “Do you intend to violate our privacy at even such an intimate setting? My wife is not pleased with this, and I’m sure you can tell that I’m the same.”

The photographer grew smug, however, and pointed towards his camera. “You think this picture is the only one I have? The people go crazy for whatever comes out about you.”

“That doesn’t change what I said. I’m asking you to stop.”

“And what about the others? Do you think they’ll stop?”

“For now, they don’t matter. You’re causing a disturbance to us.”

Even you could see that the photographer wanted to continue the verbal debate, but fortunately enough, Jumin’s chief of security and the restaurant manager arrived to quell the growing tension. You didn’t realize it but you were almost holding your breath all that time, worried for Jumin’s sake and afraid the other might provoke him too much but you also knew that if you tried to even stop anything, it could just add to any issue the photographer might make. It didn’t escape your sight that some other patrons of the restaurant were glancing over at the small commotion. You were extremely thankful it stopped.

The photographer was escorted out in the end, and Chief Ju seemed to make sure he wouldn’t let the man get any nearer you and Jumin again.

Jumin made his way to your side, holding your shoulders gently. “Are you alright, love?”

You looked up at him and nodded. “I didn’t think you’d go to him yourself.”

He gave you a little squeeze, then went back to his seat in front of you. “I wanted to let him know that I wouldn’t allow anything to upset you, no matter how small it may be.”

“Jumin,” There was a little laugh that escaped your throat, but it still held some uncertainty. “I’m worried they’ll talk badly about you. I know this shouldn’t be much of a big deal but you know how the media plays with everything.”

He shook his head, dismissing your concerns. “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn about what they’re saying, as long as you and the company aren’t affected.”

“And Elizabeth the 3rd.” You added, correcting him.

Jumin chuckled. “And Elizabeth the 3rd, of course.”

“But the people here…”

“You worry too much. Trust me when I say they’re much more thankful that man has left. I know these people.”

You nodded, noticing that the nosy eyes you saw earlier seemed to keep to themselves now. It seems Jumin’s confrontation did make a mark on them. “Okay.”

“Good. Because I can see dessert on its way and I wouldn’t want your appetite to be ruined by something insignificant as that.”

“Actually, I think I’m more excited now for it.” You grinned, feeling calmer now that there’s less things to be concerned about around the both of you. There was a wink you sent towards Jumin and it pleased you that it flustered him, even just the tiniest bit.

Dinner ended as smoothly as the ice cream and cake that you two shared for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you've enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> You can see the original post here on [Tumblr](http://curiousdelights.tumblr.com/post/173237593530/frankly-my-dear-i-dont-give-a-damn-i-dont)! I'm more active on there lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
